ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghosts From Hale
' Ghosts From Hale' is the sixth episode of the ninth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary What? TAPS is investigating the home of an American hero executed by the British for being a spy? Whoa. Then, a family living in terror desperately needs the Ghost Hunters. This will be an awesome night! The first stop is The Nathan Hale Homestead in Coventry Connecticut. Nathan Hale was captured by the British when he was 21 years old and was hanged for espionage. In the 1940s his homestead was turned into a museum, and during recent renovations caretakers noticed an increase in the paranormal activities. Perhaps Mr. Hale regretted so much that he had but one life to give to his country… that he decided to stick around to give more! Locals also believe his family could be in the house as well. The claims are of apparitions throughout the house, including that of Nathan’s father Richard Hale. Other reports are of lights going on and off, chains rattling, children playing and voices being heard. In the schoolhouse on the property people hear the moaning noise and sounds of sweeping. Caretaker Bev York would like to know if the activity is, in fact, the Hale family. During the investigation, Britt and K.J. experience wildly fluctuating EMF levels and a spastic K-2 meter in the schoolhouse. Adam and Dave see a door close on the DVR- without any breeze or visible help- in an empty room! K.J. tries on a historic revolutionary era jacket, and begins to feel ill. Could it be the clothes? Or the room? Or just a fluke? The evidence review picked up sounds of voices and door latches clicking. So many questions came out of this investigation, and Bev was happy with the results. The next case is the Hoffman House in Floyds Knobs, Indiana. The house has been in the family since 1981, and everyone who has lived there has had terrifying experiences. Amanda Hoffman now lives there and reports activity including shadows, noises and apparitions. There is a woman in white that many people have seen. Amanda and her husband have been awakened by the bed shaking violently in the night. She’s even been touched! Could it be the ghost of Amanda’s great-aunt, who was tragically killed in the driveway of this house 4 years ago? Amanda is frightened by this ominous situation and worried for the safety of her child. Which, obviously, TAPS doesn't want to happen. During the investigation, the team is about to give up on getting any evidence. Then suddenly BANG! Jason and Steve hear a huge crash and movement! Later, Michelle is able to get responses to questions with a spirit using a flashlight to respond. Later, during analysis, Tango is able to determine that the loud bang Jason and Steve heard was actually a refrigerator turning on. There’s nothing like debunking your own evidence. At the end of the investigation, Jason and Steve were able to reassure Amanda that there were no angry ghosts in the house and she should not be afraid for her daughter. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes